


Late night surprise

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Surprised Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Norman gets an unexpected phone call.
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Norman Reedus
Kudos: 8





	Late night surprise

Norman Reedus awoke to the sound of his cellphone buzzing on his nightstand. Picking up his phone he glanced at the alarm clock who's red numbers shined eleven pm. Sighing he answered.

"Hello?" Said Norman his voice heavily laced with sleep.

"Norman? Hey sorry for callin' so late but I'm in the hospital". 

Norman's eyes went wide "Rooker? You okay? Why are you in the hospital?". 

"I'm fine, hey hang up and I'll put you on zoom". 

And at that the line went quite. Hanging up Norman opened the zoom app on his phone where it immediately buzzed. Norman answered as he moved into the living room of his apartment, settling himself on the sofa.

"Hey man so what's going on?".

Michael gave a small smile back at his friend "I'm in the hospital an' before you start panicking and tryin' to book a flight to L.A. I'm okay, you don't gotta worry".

Norman ran his hands through his messy hair " so if your okay why are you in a hospital bed?".

Michael chuckled and titled his phone down "I had a baby".

Norman about fell off the sofa when he laid eyes upon a hours old newborn baby swaddled in a striped blanket fast asleep.

Regaining his composer Norman all of a sudden felt more awake despite the late hour.

"Dude! You had a baby! Holy shit!".

Michael chuckled lightly lifting his phone back up so Noman could see him "yep three hours ago, he was born at five o'clock California time".

Norman stared at Michael in disbelief " it's a boy? He's cute but I didn't even know you were pregnant, I couldn't even tell".

Michael leaned back in his bed "that's cause I was hiding it and hiding it well. Black is very slimming." 

"You remember the Walking Dead season eight hundredth episode celebration show?".

Norman nodded.

"Well, I was eight months pregnant and no one had a clue".

"Wow, so you sure you don't need me to fly out and see you?".

Michael shook his head "No, you don't gotta do that Norman besides it's late for you in New York and you need your sleep I already feel bad for waking you up. Plus I'd hate to take you away from your family". 

Norman shifted on the sofa "don't be, it's alright. Congrats man, I'm really happy for you." 

Michael's cheeks pinked slightly "thanks man, I'll talk to you tomorrow". 

"Sounds good". 

Hanging up the phone Norman ran his hands across his face, getting up he left the living room and headed back to bed. 

\-----------------

Norman snuggled under the covers and wrapped his arms around his sleeping lover.

Andrew stirred "wha' happened?".

Norman waved off the question "oh nothin babe, that was Michael Rooker on the phone. He had a baby boy at five pm his time".

Andrew's eyes snapped open. 

"He what?".


End file.
